Je t'aime
by mystical137
Summary: previously called Love Conquers All...which got deleted. its the same story...with some changes. Draco and Hermione hate each other...or do they? HBP spoilers...set in AU
1. Harry's Summer

**Author's Notes: Hi to all! This is my very first fanfic story, so please don't judge me too harshly. I know that y'all do not want to be reading a whole lot of author's notes, so I will try and make as few as possible. I am from the states by the way, North Carolina to be exact. ANYWAYS! This is a post HBP story so if you have yet to read it, stop reading this story _RIGHT NOW_! I killed off Snape, so there will be a new DADA teacher. Also, this is going to be more modern than it should be. I know that Harry was born in 1980, and it should only be 1997 in the story, but I am making it the current year(2006) so it will be easier for me to write. Thank you for your patience! And now for a more full summary and disclaimer.**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy is a cold, heartless person. Hermione Granger is a sweet, intelligent know-it-all. Her two friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter are extremely overprotective. Follow them through their seventh year where they will face challenges harder than imaginable. With no Dumbledore to help, can they make it? What's going on with Hermione and Ron? What about Hermione and the new boy? What about Hermione and Draco? Harry has gone to find the last remaining horcruxes. Will Ginny end up with Blaise or will she remain heartbroken? And who are the new students? Will Ron end up with one of them? Contains drugs, swearing, some rape, and extreme sexual innuendos and actions.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own none of this except for the plot and characters not seen in the HP books. JK Rowling deserves the credit for her amazing creativity. Other Credit goes to the singers who's songs I will occasionally use. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Je t'aime**

**Chapter One: Harry's Summer.**

Hedwig was late. She was supposed to be back at the Dursley's an hour ago. Harry was pacing around his cramped room, thinking about the events that had transpired over the previous year. He was still very much in love with Ginny, but he would have never forgiven himself if she had been hurt. He was still made mad over the fact that Dumbledore had been killed by Snape.

"Sodding git…I wish I could have done more than call him a coward," he thought to himself.

At that time, Hedwig came flying into the open window with several letters attached to her leg. Crossing the room, Harry noticed that she was missing feathers on her wings and on part of her back. "That's odd," he said aloud, noticing how hollow his voice had gotten. It then hit him, his owl had been intercepted! The seal was unbroken, but he could tell that it had been steamed open. Thinking it was only the Ministry being overly cautious, he opened the first letter, noticing it was from Hermione. He smiled.

_7/15/05_

_Harry-_

_How is your summer going so far? Dursley's okay? Haha. Are you still blaming yourself for Dumbledore's death? Oh Harry, you know you shouldn't! He did what he did in order to begin Voldemort's_—Harry smiled at this. No doubt Ron was probably shuddering at the usage of the name. But not Hermione. No, she was probably saying "RONALD! Fear of a name only increases fear of the person itself! HONESTLY!"—_demise. He would not want you to grieve. Rather, he would want you to continue to fight. Oh bother, Ron wants to know whether or not you're coming to the Burrow. Honestly, why can't he write his own letter? Well, anyways, are you? I do hope so. Oh, Remus and Tonks say hello. You know they're getting married in August, right? I think it is absolutely romantic. Oh listen to me ramble. Harry, how is your scar? Have you had any dreams lately? What about the horcruxes? Do you have any theories on who RAB is? Please Harry, do NOT dwell so much on what has happened. You know Snape would not be so hurt by your words, if he did not hate himself for what happened. I have to go now though Harry. Please write back. We are at Snuffle's. We all love and miss you Harry. Come soon._

_Love always and forever,_

_Hermione._

Looking up from the letter, he blinked away tears. He really missed them. He hadn't decided whether or not he would go to 13 Grimmauld Place or not yet. So Tonks and Remus were getting married? Good for them.

"HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! GET YOUR SCRAWNY FREAK SELF DOWN HERE NOW!" Shit, what did Aunt Petunia want now?

"Coming Aunt Petunia," he called, adding "you bitch." under his breath.

Descending the stairs, he saw that the Dursley's were gathered round the stairs. His confused look must have shown upon his face because Uncle Vernon opened his big fat mouth.

"You no longer live here. In fact, you never lived here." His face was getting more purple with each second that passed. "We want you to pack your freakish stuff and LEAVE."

"NEVER COME BACK! Now that that Dumble-whatsit person is no longer around, we don't have to look after your ungrateful self," said Petunia haughtily.

"Fine. I hate you anyways. Doesn't matter to me a bit," Harry responded, a smirk on his face at the gaping, fish-like expressions on the Dursley's faces. He then turned and walked back up the stairs. Once inside his room, he took out his trunk, packed, and left, never to return again.

"Only 16 more days until I turn 17. 16 days. I can make it."

And with that, he left for Grimmauld Place, ready to see his friends again.

**OKAY EVERYBODY! How was it? Reviews AND flames welcome, although flames will only be considered and then pushed aside. I would really appreciate your opinions. I'm sorry if it was a tad too short. It was three pages on Microsoft Word. OH WELL! I promise, there will be lots of humor in the chapters to come. I was just establishing the foundation that make up the rest of the story. Harry won't be in the story much, only through letters from the third chapter on out, since this is a Hermione/Draco fanfic. **

**Love you all,**

**Mystical137**


	2. Of Grimmauld Place and computers?

**Author's Note:** **HELLO ALL! I know, I know, it's been a rather long time since I last updated, but you can blame homework and parents for that.…anyways, I would just like to take the time to thank my ONE reviewer at this point in time, and say how disappointed I am that only ONE person has reviewed so far. I would really appreciate the reviews. I thank you in advance! Now, on with the thanking of the reviewer.**

**queenofXtreme: THANKS SO MUCH! I really want this one to work out, and your support means a lot to me. If you have any ideas, let me know and I will incorporate them into this story. Hopefully the story will continue to sound good. Have a candy cane!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own none of this except for the plot and characters not seen in the HP books. JK Rowling deserves the credit for her amazing creativity. :cries: Other credit goes to the singers who's songs I will occasionally use. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Je t'aime**

**Chapter Two: Of Grimmauld Place…and computers?**

Harry walked up to the door of Grimmauld Place, hesitated, and then walked inside. He was greeted with the familiar screeching of Mrs. Black. Ignoring her the best he could, Harry walked into the kitchen and was trounced upon by Molly Weasley.

"Harry dear! So lovely to see you again! Have you eaten? You look too thin to me. Sit down, and I'll fix you some food. What would you like?"

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine, really. I already had a plate of eggs and bacon on the Knight bus," he lied quickly. He HAD eaten on the Knight bus, but it was only a Pop-Tart, that he'd stolen from Dudley's secret stash, but Mrs. Weasley didn't need to know that. Besides, he wasn't hungry.

"Oh. Well, in that case, why don't you go get some sleep. You look rather tired, and besides, the Knight bus is far too bumpy upon which to have a good sleep," she responded in her no-nonsense voice.

Seeing that he had little choice in the matter, Harry ascended the stairs, flipping off Mrs. Black, thus causing her to screech and howl. Chuckling, he went into his room, flopped on his bed, and was asleep in less than five minutes.

Hermione was lying down on Ron's bed, beside Ron, thinking about how things had gotten so confusing so quickly. As she listened to his steady breathing, she realized that she did not love Ron at all. Hermione decided she would break up with Ron as soon as he awoke. Too awake to sleep, Hermione slipped off the bed, and went downstairs to find some food. Halfway down, she realized that she forgot her wand, so she turned quickly and ran into Ron's room. Again.

"'Mione, I love you. Will you marry me?" She stopped. Looking over at Ron, she saw he was asleep, and breathed a sigh of relief. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO? WHAT, AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU NOW? HUH? IS THAT IT?" Frightened, Hermione ran over to Ron, and started to shake him awake.

"Ron! RON! Wake up! You're having a bad dream! Please Ron! WAKE UP!" Hermione said.

Ron bolted upright, turned, saw his girlfriend of one month standing over him, and calmed down immediately. That is, until Hermione said that infamous four word phrase.

"We need to talk. Ron, I know that we've had some good times during this relationship, but I really don't think that I can handle going out with one of my best friends. I love you Ron, I do. Just not as a boyfriend. You're more like an overprotective big brother. I'm terribly sorry if what I've said has hurt you, but I need to do what's best. For the both of us. I hope that we can remain friends, despite this. Oh Ron, I am sorry."

"WHAT THE FUCK HERMIONE? WHY ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME? AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE SHARED? Is there someone else? Please 'Mione, who is it?"

"RONALD! There is nobody else! I just don't love you. Besides, you're way too protective. I can't talk to anybody without you asking me 20 billion questions! It's SO FUCKING IRRITATING! I MEAN HONESTLY! Next time Ronald, don't assume that I am cheating on you. Because you know what happens when you assume. You make an ass out of both you AND me." There was silence in the room. Hermione looked a bit sheepish, and then she burst out giggling at the gaping fish faces Ron kept making. "Close your mouth Ron. You'll catch flies. Sorry about the cursing. It just slipped out." With that, Hermione walked out the door and went to her room.

------------------------------------Hermione's Room-----------------------------------------

Sitting down at her desk, Hermione turned on the computer. She still found it incredibly odd that the Headquarters for the Order had installed computers in every room besides the kitchen and living room. After Windows XP had booted up, she clicked on the icon for her email account. "Brilliant. I have a new message from DragonPrince!" she said to herself. Opening it, she found it to be highly intriguing.

--"**_hey babe. whats up? nothing really over here at my hellhole of a house….its such a drag that school starts in 6 weeks and i'll have no way of talking to you…since you do live in London….and i go to school near the highlands of Scotland. i'm so gonna miss talking to you….hey, i just got an idea…I know, I know, if I don't stop, I'll hurt myself…well, whatever. How about you and I meet up in London in three weeks time, say…the 2nd of August at 12:00pm outside of Harrod's? sound good to you? Reply back…shit…father's coming. Bye babe._**

_**awaiting your reply,**_

_**Dragon**_

"OH GOD! HE WANTS TO MEET ME! ACK!" screamed a hysterical Hermione Granger. "OKAY! I can SO do this. I mean, I'm sexy, I'm young, and he likes me. God, I hope he isn't a psycho rapist or something…."she muttered quietly to herself, then cast that notion aside. Hitting the reply button, she began to write.

--_hey dragon….not too much is going on around here…I just dumped my boyfriend….gah he was getting dull and boring…anyways, yeah, I'd love to meet you at 12 on the 2nd. I'll be wearing a pair of Audrey Hepburn style shades and a UNC baseball hat…so look for that…oh before I go, what should I look for so I know who you are? omg, no way! I go to school in the highlands too! That is hella cool. K, well I guess I'll ttyl._

_See you soon!_

_FireIce._

Signing off, she sighed…wishing that her email admirer were Malfoy. After all, her screenname **did **have something to do with him…she was the fire, he the ice.

**Author's Note: hey y'all….what'd ya think? Like? No? well, just lemme know. I cant improve if I have no feedback. Kk…that's all for now. I love you all!**

**Love from,**

**-Mystical137**


End file.
